falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 3 soundtrack
The Fallout 3 soundtrack comprises two main elements: * The ambient soundtrack composed by Inon Zur. * Songs and other musical works which are played by the various radio stations; one of which is reprised from the original Fallout from Interplay Entertainment. Background Composer Inon Zur was brought in to create the score for Fallout "because I could give them the ambience [sic] and the weird decadence plus an almost low-fi sound, but also bring up some more dramatic, orchestral elements with it when needed." The entire composition process took six months, ending with 60-70 minutes and around 40 tracks. These included everything from ambient cues from entering an area to high-intensity battle music. Inon Zur wanted to ensure that the music was not too loopy, but seamless and interactive in response to the player's actions. In taking the orchestral approach into the post-apocalyptic wasteland, he admits some inspiration from Jerry Goldsmith, but "sought to employ different techniques on the instruments; they don't sound exactly like a traditional orchestra, but still retain the power of one."Fallout 3 Music Interview at IGN.com The preorder bonus for Fallout 3 at GameStop included an official soundtrack CD made to look like a vinyl 45 record. It included five songs from the soundtrack: "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire," "Way Back Home" and "Butcher Pete (Part 1)," as well as two tracks from the orchestra score by Inon Zur. Concept artist Adam Adamowicz found inspiration in the '50s art style, the incongruity and the charisma of "the sort of Jet-Set Frank Sinatra/Rat Pack and a flying car with a martini in one hand and he's going to a big band concert."The Making of Fallout "Retro-Futurism" section @ 13:13 In an interview with Eurogamer, PR and marketing manager Pete Hines admitted that "Maybe" was his favorite song from the soundtrack.Live Fallout 3 interview at eurogamer.net In 2019, Spacelab9Fallout 3 Returns - With Bonus Galaxy Radio Tracks! June 28, 2019 blog post[https://spacelab9.com/products/radio-selections-us Spacelab9 Radio Selections From The Fallout 3 Soundtrack store page] and Bethesda[https://gear.bethesda.net/products/fallout-3-10th-anniversary-vinyl-edition-box-set Bethesda Gear Radio Selections From The Fallout 3 Soundtrack store page] announced an official physical release of 10 tracks from Galaxy News Radio on a vinyl LP. The tracks included "I Don't Want To Set The World on Fire", "Anything Goes", "Maybe", "Way Back Home", "Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall", "Crazy He Calls Me", "Butcher Pete", "Mighty Mighty Man", "Easy Living", and "A Wonderful Guy". Due to licensing restrictions, the 1947 version of "Easy Living" was used instead of the in-game 1937 version. Music supervision and clearance was obtained by Christopher S. Parker and Tim Scanlin of Brandracket, LLC. Musical tracks Radio songs Galaxy News Radio Period songs I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire :Written by Bennie Benjamin, Eddie Durham, Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler :Performed by The Ink Spots :Copyright 1940 (Renewed) Bennie Benjamin Music Inc. :administered by Chappell & Co. (ASCAP), :Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP) :administered by Bug, Ocheri Publishing Corp. (ASCAP), :Carlin Music Publishing Canada. Inc. (SOCAN) :on behalf of Redwood Music Limited (PRS) :International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. :Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from :Universal Music Enterprises Anything Goes :Written and performed by Cole Porter :Copyright 1934 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of RCA Records :By Arrangement with Sony BMG Entertainment A Wonderful Guy :Written by Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II :Performed by Tex Beneke featuring Claire Chatwin :Copyright 1949 Williamson Music (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :By Arrangement with DePugh Music. Butcher Pete (Part 1) :Written by Roy Brown & Henry Glover :Performed by Roy Brown :Copyright 1949 Arc Music Corp. (BMI), :Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), :Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), T/Q Music, Inc. :d/b/a Trio Music Company (BMI), :International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. :Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Global Licensing Inc. :By Arrangement with Warner Music Group :Video Game Licensing Crazy He Calls Me :Written by Bob Russel & Carl Sigman :Performed by Billie Holiday :Copyright 1949 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from :Universal Music Enterprises Civilization :Written by Bob Hilliard & Carl Sigman :Performed by Danny Kaye with the Andrews Sisters :Copyright 1947 Better Half Music Co. (ASCAP) & :Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :International Copyright Secured. :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from :Universal Music Enterprises Easy Living :Written by Ralph Rainger & Leo Robin :Performed by Billie Holiday :Copyright 1937 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. :All rights administered by Sony/ATV Publishing :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By Arrangement with Sony BMG Entertainment Happy Times :Written by Sylvia Fine :Performed by Bob Crosby & The Bobcats :Copyright 1949 (Renewed) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :By Arrangement with DePugh Music Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall :Written by Doris Fisher & Allan Roberts :Performed by Ella Fitzgerald (& The Ink Spots) :Copyright 1944 by Universal Music Corp. on behalf of :Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) :& Doris Fisher Music Corp. (ASCAP) :All rights in US for Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) :administered by Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) :International Copyright Secured. All Rights Reserved. :Used by Permission. :Courtesy of The Verve Music Group under license from :Universal Music Enterprises Maybe :Written by Frank Madden & Allen Flynn :Performed by The Ink Spots :Copyright 1935 EMI Entertainment World, Inc. o/b/o :EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Mighty, Mighty Man :Written and Performed by Roy Brown :Copyright 1949 by Arc Music Corp. (BMI), :Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), :Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), :International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. :Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Global Licensing Inc. :By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Way Back Home :Written by Alan Lewis & Tom Waring :Performed by Bob Crosby & The Bobcats :Copyright 1935 Sovereign Music Company (ASCAP), :WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. :Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :By Arrangement with DePugh Music Production music Performers are noted if known Boogie Man :Performed by Sid Phillips :Courtesy of APM Music. Inc. Fox Boogie :Performed by Gerhard Trede :Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. I'm Tickled Pink :Performed by Jack Shaindlin :Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. Jazzy Interlude :Performed by Billy Munn :Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. Jolly Days :Performed by Gerhard Trede :Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. Let's Go Sunning :Performed by Jack Shaindlin :Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. Rhythm For You :Performed by Eddy Christiani :Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. Swing Doors :Performed by Allan Gray :Courtesy of APM Music, Inc. Enclave Radio * The Stars and Stripes Forever by John Philip Sousa * America the Beautiful by Samuel A. Ward * Dixie by Daniel Decatur Emmett * Marine's Hymn by Jacques Offenbach * The Battle Hymn of the Republic by Julia Ward Howe * Hail, Columbia by Phillip Phile * The Washington Post by John Philip Sousa * Yankee Doodle by Dr. Richard Shuckburgh Agatha's Station All violin performances are done by Heather MacArthur * Gigue - Partita No. 3 by Johann Sebastian Bach * Preludio - Partita No. 3 by Johann Sebastian Bach * Grave - Sonata No. 2 by Johann Sebastian Bach * Allegro ma non troppo - Violin Concerto in A minor by Antonín Dvořák * Zigeunerweisen by Pablo de Sarasate Vault 101 PA System * Smoothing the Whole Thing Over by Essential Jazz Masters * Slow Summer Swing by Essential Jazz Masters * Just One of Those Things by Essential Jazz Masters * Jump for Joy by Essential Jazz Masters * Here Come the Cats! by Essential Jazz Masters * And All the While I'm Loving You by Essential Jazz Masters Ambient music iTunes Release In February 2013 Bethesda released Fallout 3: Original Game Soundtrack on iTunes. All tracks credited to Inon Zur. As used in game List compiled by Listal. Base * Base 01 * Base 02 * Base 03 * Base 04 Battle * Battle 01 * Battle 02 * Battle 03 * Battle 04 * Battle 05 * Battle 06 * Battle 07 Dungeon * Dungeon 01 * Dungeon 02 * Dungeon 03 * Dungeon 04 * Dungeon 05 Endgame *Endgame 01 *Endgame 02 *Endgame 03 *Endgame 04 *Endgame 05 *Endgame 06 *Endgame 07 *Endgame 08 *Endgame 09 *Endgame 10 *Endgame 11 *Endgame 12 *Endgame 13 *Endgame 14 *Endgame 15 *Endgame 16 *Endgame 17 * Endgame 18 * Endgame 19 Explore * Explore 01 * Explore 02 * Explore 03 * Explore 04 * Explore 05 * Explore 06 * Explore 07 Public * Public 01 * Public 02 * Public 03 * Public 04 * Public 05 Special * Death, played upon the Lone Wanderer's death. * Exit the Vault, played on the first trip outside of Vault 101 * Success, the level up jingle * Tension, walking to the Jefferson Memorial in Take it Back! and when the Enclave ambush you in the Hangar. * Tranquility Lane, the Tranquility Lane music * Main Title, the main menu tune * XMB music: Heard on the PlayStation 3, when highlighting "Fallout 3" on the XMB menu and waiting until a thumbnail picture comes up. Also heard on PC on desktop start-up screen. Gallery Fo3 10th anniversary Pip-Boy color vinyl.jpg|10th Anniversary soundtrack on "Pip Boy" colored vinyl References Category:Fallout 3 soundtrack es:Banda sonora de Fallout 3 fr:Bande originale de Fallout 3 ru:Саундтрек Fallout 3 uk:Саундтрек Fallout 3